My Mother's Fifth Marriage
by 16Sparkles
Summary: Bella's mom gets married to a guy that lives in Washington, so they move to Forks Washington. It's her mom's fifth marriage so she doesn't expect it to be permanent but somehow it already seems different. Some mystery and surprises
1. Chapter 1

_**Please give the story a chance. **_

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_Flashback_

_"What? Again?" I couldn't believe it. Renee, my mom was getting married for the fifth time._

_"Oh, honey! I know, I know. But this time is different"_

_"Right"_

_"No honey. I am sure of it. I won't love anyone the same way I love him. You and him are everything I care about in life and right now I feel like the luckiest person in the whole world. I mean its hard to believe that he loves me. He is the most perfect being..." and blah blah blah. My mom kept talking about her soon to be husband as if he were something out of this world. _

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, or just Bella as I preferred to be called. I've lived in Phoenix since I was a baby. Charlie, my dad is the chief of police in Albuquerque, where I visit him almost every summer. Renee, my mom is getting married for the fifth time, but she swears is the last time.

I don't know whether or not to believe her. Since she met this guy, she does seem different. They have been dating for a year and a half. They met on an airport in Washington, where he lives and they have been having a long distance relationship that I am surprised survived, since then. My mom takes every opportunity to visit him in Washington while she sends me to visit Charlie. He almost never visits but when he does I have refused to meet him.

I mean I am going to see him everyday once he and my mom get married and its not like I have a say on whether they get married or not. Don't get me wrong if I did I would say yes because I love my mom and I want her to be happy even if its just a few months while their marriage last.

Anyways what really upsets me is that we have to move and we've never moved, not even when my mom married Phil, a baseball player. It is not the fact that I have friends or anything, is just that I am going to miss my home and the heat. We are moving to Forks Washington, a small rainy town in the middle of nowhere. For what I've been told there is only one high school and it has a lot less students than my school which leaves me to believe that if I didn't fit in here, there won't be a chance that I would fit in there.

So this is what is going to happen next. I am going to Albuquerque today to spend the holidays with my dad. Then I am going to get on a plane to Washington, attend to my mom's wedding and let the torture begin.

**AN: I hope you like the story so far. I am really exited about writing this story. Try to guess who Bella's mom is marrying. I am already working on the second chapter and I might upload it today. **

**Please add the story to you're alerts or favorites and above all please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Chapter Two

So the past days have been relaxing. I mean, I spent some time with my dad but I was mostly by myself. My dad was concerned about the fact that I was moving in the middle of my junior year to a new town, but I had to assure him that I was going to be alright even though I wasn't sure of that myself. He offered me the option moving with him to Albuquerque with him, but I refused. He was used to being alone, but my mom was not used to living without me. But in case something went wrong, I least I knew I had somewhere to go.

My dad took me to the airport, I boarded a plane and when I arrived to Seattle I took a cab to Port Angeles where I stopped to have breakfast. Later I took another cab to Forks. The driver was getting frustrated because the house was difficult to find. It was in the middle of nowhere.

"Wow" The cab driver exclaimed. "Nice house" we were finally here.

I didn't pay much attention to him. I just concentrated on paying him, getting out of the cab and getting out my only suitcase. He drove off and I finally understood. This house was huge! Was this _his_ house? Was he _that_ rich?

I was in shock and felt kind of intimidated, I must have the wrong address. I don't think so. The doors were open and when I stepped inside I could see that a wedding was definitely going to take place. I was staring at the fancy elaborate decorations when a short girl with black hair approached me.

"Bella, you are late! Your mom has been asking for you for hours. She is upstairs in the third floor the last room to you right"

"Thank you?" I wanted to ask who she was and how did she know my name. She acted as if we knew each other but I was sure I hadn't seen her before.

"You are welcome" she smiled. "Now run, the ceremony is starting in ten minutes"

"Okay" I ran up the stairs and I was going to thank god for saving me from tripping but in the last step my right foot slipped. I knew that I couldn't be that blessed but I was still thankful I landed on my knees and didn't roll down the stairs. I would have ruined my mother's wedding. I looked to my right and I spotted the room that the girl downstairs told me, and walked towards it. I knocked on the door and my mom opened it.

"Honey! You are finally here" she hugged me. "Now leave that suitcase there and take a shower in that bathroom if you like and get ready. That dress on the bed is for you. Honey I'm sorry its just that I am a little nervous right now. You can get settled after the party is over. I am sure someone will show you your room later and…" She looked really nervous. I interrupted her so that I could get ready, she could explain later.

"It's okay mom. You can explain later. I'll go get ready."

"Five minutes" the girl with the black hair said as she stepped in the door. "Bella! You are not ready yet."

"Just go ahead and start without me when its time" I said before taking the dress from the bed and a bag with all things I needed from my suitcase and later stepping in a spacious and luxurious bathroom.

I was taking my time in the shower. I was really tired and the warm water was just so relaxing. When I finished, I got dressed as quick as I could and then did my hair. I looked in in the mirror and concluded that I looked plane as always. I looked at the clock and realized I should run downstairs if I at least wanted a glimpse of the ceremony.

I put on my shoes and got out of the room closing the door behind me. I heard footsteps coming from the staircase. I kept walking until I saw someone staring at me. It was a guy in a expensive tuxedo who was looking right at me with furious hateful eyes.

A/N: Thanks for reading and adding it to your favorites and alerts. Thank you MaisyCullen13 for your review. I hope everyone likes the story so far. Review? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to add another chapter today. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Three

Oh God! Who was this person and what did I do to him to make him this angry? I turned around and started walking towards the room I had come from again just because I was scared. When I was about to open the door I allowed myself to look back. He wasn't there.

Really slowly, I walked back to the stairs and I couldn't see him there either. I took a deep breath to compose myself. Did I imagine that? No. I don't do that, I'm not that crazy. Was he a ghost? He was really pale. Ha! Look who's talking I am really pale too. Ghost don't exist but apparently reasons to be mad at a stranger do, or at least I hope otherwise that guy was a psycho.

I had to tell myself to calm down. Maybe he wasn't mad at me. Duh! That has to be it. But the way he was looking at me made me think otherwise. But now I was wasting even more time. I did want to see my mother get married right? Well no but I have to be there anyways right?

So I carefully walked down the stairs. The ceremony had started a long time ago. I took a seat at the vary last row of chairs and focused on my mom. She looked really pretty in her almost white dress. She looked so happy and something about the way she looked at the groom told me that this time she was really in love.

And finally the moment arrived.

"Renee, do you take Carlisle Cullen to be your husband?"

**AN: Okay this chapter was really short. I hope that nobody is mad at me for having Renee marry Carlisle. **

**And guess what day is today? I bet you already know. It's Bella's birthday. I wish I could go to forks and La Push since they apparently have a lot of activities there today. Has anybody been there? If you have, I'm utterly jealous. Anyways, I am going to wear my Eclipse t-shirt just because its an import date.**

**Please, Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Chapter of the day!**

**I do not own twilight. **

Chapter Four

"I do" Renee responded

"Carlisle do you take Renee as you wife"

"I do" Carlisle responded.

And that's how it became official. My mom got married for the fifth time. After the ceremony I went up to them to congratulate them. I finally got to see Carlisle up close.

All of the stuff I know about him are because of my mom, because I've never met him. He was once married and had adopted five children: three boys and two girls. He was a doctor and they all used to live in Alaska.

My mom introduced us and he sounded nice, just like my mom said. And just like my mom also said, he looks really young and handsome. He is a tall, has blond hair and caramel eyes, but also very pale skin.

"Bella, have you met your step brothers?" Carlisle asked me. Ew I hated how step brothers sounded. I never had any before but I just hoped that they were nice too. My guess is that they are probably young since the father is young.

"No, not yet" I smiled.

"Well I'll introduce you to them as soon as I see them" he said as he began to scan the house with his eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about it" I said and let the other guests congratulate them too. Soon enough the party started. It felt really awkward just being there when I practically didn't know anybody.

"There you are" a voice interrupted my thoughts. It was the small black haired girl. "I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Alice your new sister" she said enthusiastically.

"Nice meeting you Alice."

"Come on! You have to meet Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper" she said as she pulled me away towards two guys and a girl. One of the guys was really big and muscular with short black hair. The other guy was also tall and muscular but not as big as the other one but he had blond hair. The girl was tall, had blond hair and basically looked like the most beautiful model. They all shared the same pale skin and caramel eyes including Alice. "Everyone meet Bella, the new sister."

"Hi Bella! I'm Emmet" the big muscular guy said as he rapped me into a tight hug.

"Hi I'm Jasper" the other guy said.

"Rosalie" the model like girl said without even attempting to smile.

"Edward is not here, but you'll meet him soon enough" Alice explained.

"Nice to meet you all." I couldn't believe they were my new family. They were all about my age but they were very good looking. I could tell that I was going to get along with Alice and Emmet and maybe Jasper but I didn't know about the other two. Rosalie seemed like a…how should I said it? Well you know a b*tch and the other one I didn't know.

"So…how much do you know about us?" Emmet asked.

"Um…" I said.

"Emmet" Rosalie said with a disapproving look. Alice and Jasper just stared at him surprised.

"I _mean_ about us two and you two" Emmet said pointing at Rosalie and him and then to Alice and Japer. "I think we should explain before she freaks out when she sees Rose and I make out".

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read, commented, and added the story his/her favorites and alerts. I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disgusting! Was he serious? Rosalie was his sister. Well they were adopted so they might not be related or are they?

"See, she's already freaking out. Her cheeks are red" Emmet started laughing loudly and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.

"Well since you are going to school here you'll probably hear how Emmet, Edward and I are my brothers and that Rosalie and Jasper are twins. They'll tell you how it is weird and gross is that Rose and Emmet are a couple as well as Jasper and I. But don't worry we are not really related so it doesn't really matter right?"

"No. Of course not" I responded. It was unusual but I would probably get used to it and besides who was I to judge. I am friendless, plane looking, clumsy, and the list goes on and on.

"Since that's settled…" Emmet started kissing Rosalie passionately. Jasper rolled his eyes and Alice was just trying to suppress a smile.

"I better go show you your room Bella. Follow me" Alice finally said. I followed her to the house's third floor.

"So Bella this is going to be your room" she said as she opened the door.

"Really?" I asked confused. This room was much bigger than my room in Phoenix. Like the entire house, the walls were mostly glass. Everything in the room matched and I could have my own bathroom.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. It's beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it. If you feel like something is missing or you need something else just tell me. I already brought your suitcase here. You can put your stuff in the closet later even though I am quite happy that you brought only a few things because that means that we have to go shopping soon" I grimaced at her comment. "Don't you like shopping?"

"No"

"Don't worry. You'll learn to love it because you and me are going to be hitting the malls quite often."

Alice showed then showed me most of the house including her room, Carlisle's studio, the kitchen, the living room, the garage and more. Turns out, all of the Cullens were car lovers and out of all people Rosalie was the best mechanic among them. How weird was that?

Anyway my mom had to leave for her honeymoon who knows where. I was going to stay here in this mansion with a bunch of people I barely knew, or so I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

Chapter 6

The party was over and I went to my room to sleep. I offered to stay up and help clean but everyone refused. Apparently, I looked tired.

I woke up the next day a little shaky. I had a bad dream but I just couldn't remember it. I sat up on the bed and on the nightstand I noticed a note that read

_Bella_

_Sorry to leave you here alone but we planed on going back to Alaska with our friends the Denalis. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to freak you out. Everything is going to fine. We'll be back in a week. In the mean time, your mom wants you to do what's on the list below this paper._

_Your sister_

_Alice_

Alone! In a huge house that is in the middle of nowhere in a town unfamiliar to me? What where they thinking? It wasn't like I could protest now. I took a look at the list my mom left me I had to buy school supplies, go to school, buy groceries and do other miscellaneous things. She left me money and the keys to Carlisle's car, which I was to use as she wrote "in the mean time" which probably meant until he came back.

Since it was Sunday, I decided to just start by buying groceries and school supplies while also taking time to explore the town. All made easier by the GPS installed in Carlisle's Mercedes which I wasn't used to, but again I couldn't do anything since no one else was around. I got back just in time to fix dinner and eat. When I finished I went to my room and started reading one my all time favorite books from the few I had brought from Phoenix, until it was time for me to sleep.

I woke up the next day with the same feeling as yesterday. I knew I had nightmares but I just couldn't remember, and sincerely I didn't try hard. Maybe I was having a nightmare about starting school which was what was scaring me the most right now.

I took a shower, got dressed, ate some cereal and headed for school in Carlisle's car. When I got there I noticed how all the other cars around where not as noticeable as this one. Of course that attracted attention which was what I didn't want.

I got out and walked straight to the office trying to ignore everyone's stare. When I got there Ms. Cope, a school administrator gave me my schedule and a map of the school. Thankfully the map was not difficult to decipher and I found my class in no time.

My first classes went by just fine for my first day. I had to introduce myself a lot and I think I attracted a lot of attention but at least no one had laughed at me and I hadn't tripped. In fact, some people were really nice including a guy named Eric, and a girl named Angela and another girl named Jessica. During lunch I got my food and then went to sit by them.

I was listening to Jessica's "great" weekend when I saw the only empty table in the room and wondered why it was just that, empty when all the others were occupied with people. A girl who I couldn't remember the name, caught me and nudged Jessica with her elbow.

"_That_ table" Jessica said "it's were the Cullens always sit."

"They are Dr. Cullen's kids" the girl sitting beside Jessica said.

"Well they are not really _his_ kids they are actually all adopted. Which is really weird if you ask me. But that's not all. They are five of them. Two girls who are like going out with two of the guys. The one that is left is gorgeous like the rest of them but when you see him, don't get your hopes up. He doesn't date_. Apparently, no one in Forks is good enough for him_" she whispered. I didn't know whether I should tell her that I knew the Cullens, well most of them, but I decided not to in an attempt to evade the awkwardness of the moment a least for a while in the time she found out.

After that, Jessica moved onto another topic with the girl sitting next to her. I kept looking around the cafeteria because I was bored. That's when I spotted the guy from the wedding who looked really mad at me. He was sitting in the other table talking about something that was interesting enough to have the attention of everyone at his table. Then, he looked right at me. I looked away but when I looked at him again he was walking right towards me.

**AN: Thank you VAMPaddict222, ****Lizzosaur****, and MaisyCullen13 again for commenting. VAMPaddict222 you'll find out who it is next chapter. I also want to thank everyone who added the story to his/her alerts and favorites, and thanks to everyone who is reading it. **

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Second chapter of the day!**

I do not own _Twilight_

Ch. 8

"Hey Bella" The guy said.

"So you met Bella already?" asked Eric looking a little annoyed at him.

"Yeah. Saturday in fact."

"Really? Where?" asked Jessica narrowing her eyes on me.

"Um.."

But before I could finish the guy said "at the Cullen's."

Everyone looked at me as if waiting for some explanation, but instead I just said "yeah."

"Did you tell everyone about your mom marrying Dr. Cullen?"

"I didn't know the future Mrs. Cullen had a daughter" someone said.

"Well she does" guy continued giving me a hypocrite smile.

I felt so uncomfortable because everyone was either staring at me in disbelief or glaring at me, Jessica with an special intensity. Good Job Bella. You should have stopped her before she filled you in with all the rumors about the Cullen's. I couldn't stand it so I just took my food tray and stoop up. Thankfully the bell ringed at that same moment so I just headed to class.

On my way there I could hear people talking about me stuff like "No wonder she owns that car", "Do you think she lives with them?", "Is she sitting with them when they come back?", and finally "Are they coming back or did they leave because she came?" I was considering taking a detour and walking to the office and pretend to be sick and go some when Angela approached me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"As well as I can be now that everyone hates me."

"Not everyone hates you. I don't hate you. It's not you fault Jessica likes to gossip and Mike likes attention."

"Mike?"

"Yeah, the guy that said met you at the Cullen's, but don't worry he isn't that bad. He is just seeking attention."

"Not that bad? I saw him _once_ at the party and he just looked at me like I had just killed his puppy. He didn't even said anything to me. I don't even know why he even was at the wedding."

"He did that? Wow! Well everyone knows he was kind of jealous of the attention that the Cullens attracted when they came here. No one paid attention to him for a while and the girl who he wanted to go prom rejected him because like many others where hopeful that Edward Cullen would ask her out. But after a while things returned to what they were before the Cullens arrival. And I don't even know why he was at the wedding."

"But why was he mad at me? I didn't do anything to him."

"Yeah but he probably thinks that you are 'stealing the spotlight' or bringing it back to the Cullens."

"Oh please, he shouldn't worry about that. I usually never attract much attention and when I do its not for good reasons. But apparently that's what he wanted, make everyone hate me and he accomplished it. Now I hope he can leave me alone."

"Bella don't worry about it. I can tell you are a good person and I know everything is going to work out."

"Thanks Angela."

"No problem."

God, in the movies its usually the girls who worry about being popular I never thought it was a big deal. But I guess for Mike it is. I just hope that he leaves me alone from now on.

**AN: Okay thank you everyone who left comments, added the story to their favorites, added the story to their alerts or/and continued reading. I really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 8

I entered my biology classroom and talked to the teacher. He gave me a bunch of papers and then told me to sit in the only empty table.

"Don't worry, you are lucky Mr. Cullen is going to be your lab partner." The teacher told me. I wonder who he meant Emmet, Jasper, or Edward? And why was I lucky?

When biology was over, I walked to P.E. class as quickly as I could being careful enough not to trip. Thankfully I didn't have to play today. We were being lectured about the rules of Volleyball. At the end of the class, I took my time getting dressed in hopes that most people would be gone when I got out.

When I finally got out, someone was waiting for me. It was Mike.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey."

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't know you so I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"Yes we do. Look Bella I'm so sorry. I talked to Angela before P.E. class and I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. I sometimes don't think about what I'm doing. Can we be friends?"

It took me a minute to think about it. But I decided to take the offer since I didn't need to make my life any more complicated. "Fine" I said.

"Great!" He actually sounded cheerful.

"Hey umm…can I ask you something."

"Yeah whatever you want."

"What were you doing at the Cullen's Saturday?"

"Oh. I have a cousin who lives in Port Angeles. She helped the Cullen's decorate the house for the wedding. That's what she does for living. Anyway I think your mom invited her to the wedding for some reason, and she couldn't resist. She didn't want to go alone so she invited me."

"Oh." That's all I said. I was glad that I was not secretly related to him too.

He walked me to my car. The next few days went well. During lunch I sat in the same table and Mike and others sat there too. To my surprise not that many people were mad at me. Jessica wasn't mad at me or at least she didn't seem to be. She just kept asking me about the Cullens. I just told her that I didn't really know them well, and that they weren't here for the moment.

**AN: I hope you read the other chapter I uploaded yesterday. There were two. Again I want to thank everyone who keeps commenting, adding the story to their favorites and alerts. I really appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Twilight

Chapter 9

Saturday and Sunday went by okay. I spent most of my time outside in the back yard reading. Both days were sunny which apparently is unusual for Forks. I also watched some TV including two scary movies. I thought it was funny how everything bad happened when it was raining.

Soon after going to bed it started raining. I went to sleep and started dreaming that I was trapped and that I knew I had to try to escape but somehow I didn't make an effort; I didn't want to. I woke up Monday and saw that it was still raining. I looked at the clock and realized that it was already 9:30. I was late for school. I was _really_ late for school. I got dressed, grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs.

I walked towards the garage. I was about to open the door when the door fled open and I jumped scared. In front of me was a guy standing. He was tall, pale and had bronze hair and caramel eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella right?" he said in a beautiful velvet voice. I don't know how long I stood there staring at the most attractive man I've ever seen. But when I realized he was looking at me waiting for me to answer and probably thinking I had issues I spoke with difficulty.

"Yeah. I…I am Bella. Sorry…um…you you scared me a little."

"Sorry." He smiled the most beautiful crooked smile and I forgot I was in a rush to go to school, that was, until he reminded me. "Are you going to school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You are late."

"I guess I better hurry if I want to make it to third period. I'll…I'll see you around."

"Yeah." He said and just walked away inside the house.

I got into Carlisle's car and went to school. I arrived just in time for third period which I spent thinking and daydreaming with Edward Cullen. He was handsome and hot and perfect and…and Jessica said no one in Forks was good enough for him. I guess I shouldn't care. Someone like him would never set eyes on someone as plane and full of imperfections as me. In addition to that, he was my step brother.

Fourth period went by the same way, and then came lunch. When I arrived to the cafeteria I went to get some food and then sat down at my usual table.

"So when did the Cullens arrive?" Jessica asked.

I looked around the cafeteria and sure enough all of the Cullens including Edward were sitting on the table that had been empty last week. "Um… I didn't notice maybe last night or today in the morning. I was late so I didn't get to see them."

Jessica stopped questioning me but I knew that she was going to continue tomorrow. When I thought no one was looking at me I glanced at the Cullens. Twice I caught Edward staring at me. I flushed and quickly turned around. I walked with Angela to Biology in silence. When I saw who was sitting in the seat next to mine my heart started beating faster. It was Edward Cullen.

I tried but I just couldn't suppress a smile.

"Hi Edward" I said.

"Hi" he said a little un easy, so I decided not to say anything else. The teacher started to lecture us but I couldn't concentrate knowing who was sitting next to me. I gave Edward quick inconspicuous glances and almost every time he was staring at me. When the bell rang he was the first one to be out.

During P.E. we were playing badminton. Mike was my partner and thankfully I didn't have to do much.

After class was over, I went to the parking lot and spotted Rosalie, Emmet, Japer and Alice get in to a red convertible. Everyone was staring at them. I walked Carlisle's car, got in and drove home.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has been commenting, adding the story to their favorites or/and alerts, and reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 10

When I got home, I saw Rosalie's convertible already parked in the garage. How did she get here so fast? I don't know but I know that she, Emmet, Jasper and Alice were still in school when I drove out of the parking lot.

I entered the house and went upstairs to my room. Alice was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Bella" she got up and hugged me.

"Alice."

"So how you like school?" she asked.

"It's alright. I mean it _is_ school huh?"

She laughed and then made a serious face. "Bella, I need to talk to you about something really important."

"Yeah?" I asked a little worried.

"You now leave in this house and this house has rules."

"Alice I'm sorry did I do anything wrong?"

"Yes Bella. You have done something terribly wrong and I don't know if I can forgive you."

"I am sorry. If I did something wrong it was an accident."

At that moment Emmet came through the door laughing. "Nothing to worry about sis" he told me. "She is trying to trick you to agree to go shopping with her."

"Ugh! Emmet get out. You spoiled my plan." Emmet laughed even harder.

"So its true?" I asked to which Alice responded no and Emmet yes at the same time.

"Fine. I'll tell you the truth. In Emmet's book you didn't do anything wrong. But on mine, you did. Why are you wearing those clothes to school? Anyway it doesn't matter because you we are going shopping really soon and you are going to get a ton of new clothes."

"She means that _literally_" Emmet said and walked out.

"I don't like shopping."

"How can you _not _like shopping? But it doesn't matter anyway. You are coming with me one of these days."

"I'll think about it."

"I know you'll say yes" she said as she danced out of my room closing the door.

I laid on my bed not wanting to do anything. Everything was so quiet outside. It was as if no one was there. I went downstairs later in the evening to make some dinner. I didn't want to ask if they wanted anything. Instead I just made some spaghetti. I think I made enough for six people in case they wanted some.

I sat at the table hoping no one would mind, and ate by myself. When I was done, I went to my room and started doing my homework and then slept until the next day.

The next four days went by the same way. I felt kind of lonely at this big house that seemed almost always empty. None of the Cullens talked to me much except for Alice, maybe Emmet and very few times Japer.

It was now Friday and I had just woken up at one in the morning. I was thirsty so I put on my sleepers and I thought I heard a door closing. Maybe some of the Cullens had just gone to bed. It was obvious by their appearance that they didn't get much sleep.

I went downstairs, drank a glass of water and later went upstairs. I was really tired and sleepy. I opened the door and walked inside of what I thought was my room. Soon enough I realized that it wasn't. This room was full of shelves with CDs and in the center there was a bed. Near one of the glass walls, however there was a couch and Edward Cullen was laying in it sleeping.

He never spoke to me after that plain hi in biology and I was just intrigued by him. I knew it was stupid of me to walk into his room and that it was also stupid to want to get a closer look of his face now that he couldn't see me. But I did it anyways. Once I was about two feet away I leaned and stretched my hand to touch his bronze hair because I thought he wouldn't feel it. My hand was two inches away from him when he opened his eyes, and sat up on the couch in a second.

"What are you doing?" he asked alarmed and then stood up putting more space between us. "You shouldn't be here" he said sounding really angry.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I was…um…I went downstairs to get some water but I was sleepy and I didn't notice this wasn't my…my room."

"As you can see this isn't your room so please get out."

I walked out silently and then went to my room with hot tears already coming down my cheeks.

**AN: Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think.**


End file.
